Isän kanssa
by Lizlego
Summary: Teiniikäinen n. 15v. Draco lähtee kesälomille raskain mielin....


Title: Isän kanssa   
Author: Lizlego   
Genre: Angst(?)   
Pairing: Lucius/Draco   
Rating: R   
Disclaimer: Hahmot ovat J.K. Rowlingin, joka ei todellakaan kirjoita insestiä. Tämä tarina on siis minun.   
Warnings: slash, incest, chanslash, non-consensual sex, hahmot tod.näk. OOC   
Summary: Teini-ikäinen (n. 15v.) Draco lähtee kesälomille raskain mielin....   
  
Juna kiiti tasaisesti eteenpäin, poispäin Tylypahkasta, kohti Lontoota. Taas uusi kesä, taas paluu kotiin. Mikään siellä olisi tuskin muuttunut. Ellei sitten pahempaan suuntaan. Pimeyden lordin paluun jälkeen Draco oli nähnyt muutoksen isässään. Tästä oli tullut pelottavampi. Enää tämän ei tarvinnut piilottaa todellista olemustaan tavanomaisuuden naamioon. Draco pelkäsi häntä enemmän kuin koskaan ennen. Hänen isänsä oli omituinen. Hänen isänsä teki hänen kanssaan juttuja, joita muut isät eivät poikiensa kanssa tehneet. Draco oli käsittänyt tämän vasta hiljattain. Hänelle oli selvinnyt, etteivät Crabbe ja Goyle olleet vielä harrastaneet seksiä ja ettei heidän isänsä koskaan olleet näyttäneet heille, miten se tapahtuu.   
  
Hänen isänsä oli aina antanut hänen ymmärtää, että kaikki isät opettivat poikiaan siten. Että se, mitä hän teki, oli osa Dracon elämänkoulua. Ei mitään sen kummempaa, mutta silti sen piti jäädä vain heidän välisekseen asiaksi. Äidille ei saanut kertoa.   
  
Ja Draco oli uskonut ja kunnioittanut mutta samalla pelännyt häntä. Hän oli nähnyt, että monet pelkäsivät hänen isäänsä. Se oli tuottanut hänelle tyydytystä. Ainakaan hän ei ollut ollut ainoa, joka säpsähti ja pelkäsi Lucius Malfoyn intensiivistä tuijotusta. Hän oli oppinut peittämään pelkonsa muilta. Hän oli oppinut näyttelemään kovanaamaa kotinsa ulkopuolella.   
  
Hänen vanhempansa olivat häntä asemalla vastassa. Äiti oli pukeutunut tylsännäköiseen tummansiniseen viittaan ja isä mustaan - kuten aina. He eivät enää vaivautuneet näyttämään jästeiltä. Pimeyden lordi ei piitannut jästeistä, velhot olisivat heitä vastaan täysin ylivoimaisia. Isä heilutti kädessään vanhaa käärmeenpääsauvaansa kasvoillaan salaperäinen, itseensätyytyväinen hymy. Hän laski kätensä Dracon olkapäälle sanoen   
  
"Mukavaa saada sinut taas kotiin." Draco tunsi kylmätväreet ihollaan ja vapautti nopeasti itsensä isänsä otteesta. Hän ei antaisi sen tapahtua enää.   
  
*******   
  
Ilta ja sen jälkeen yö tuli liian varhain. Draco ei voinut taikoa sitä olemaan tulematta, vaikka hän olisi sitä halunnutkin. Hän ei voinut lukita oveaan niin, ettei hänen isänsä pystyisi sitä avaamaan. Tunnit kuluivat eikä hän uskaltanut nukahtaa. Hän makasi täysissä pukeissa valveilla sängyllään. Hän ei tahtonut herätä niin kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla siihen, että hänen isänsä käpertyi alastomana hänen viereensä ja huohotti hänen niskaansa.   
  
Viimein aamuyöstä, kun Draco oli jo huokaisemassa helpotuksesta, ovinuppi kääntyi hiljaa ja varjo liukui huoneeseen äänettömästi kuin aave. Draco kohottautui istumaan ja ojensi taikasauvaansa vapisten. Hänen isänsä seisoi hänen edessään yhä viittaansa verhoutuneena, mutta Draco tiesi, että sen alla hänellä ei ollut mitään.   
  
"Sinä valehtelit, isä!" Hän suhahti ja tunsi pelkonsa alla vihan kuohahtavan. Hän oli luottanut isäänsä, vaikka tämä oli aiheuttanut hänelle tuskaakin.   
  
"Isät eivät tee tätä poikiensa kanssa!" Hän kuiskasi kiihtyneenä. Pitäisikö hänen huutaa ja herättää äitinsä unestaan? Hänen isänsä astui tyynesti hänen vuoteensa viereen ja katsoi häneen nuhtelevasti.   
  
"Olen sanonut sinulle, Draco, ettet saa osoitella minua sauvallasi. Se on vaarallista." Hän sanoi huuliaan ankarasti mutristaen. Draco tuijotti häntä epäuskoisena. Hän ei liikahtanutkaan, kun hänen isänsä tarttui kädellään hänen taikasauvaansa ja veti sen pois. Hän oli oppinut tottelemaan. Hän pysyi edelleen paikoillaan Lucius Malfoyn heittäessä pois viittansa ja paljastaessa alastoman vartalonsa.   
  
"Olet oikeassa, poikani. Minä valehtelin sinulle. Kaikki eivät tee näin, mutta he eivät ymmärrä, mitä menettävät." Lucius huokaisi istuutuen poikansa vuoteelle. Draco vetäytyi hänestä niin kauas kuin pystyi. Hänen isänsä rypisti otsaansa tyytymättömänä ja kurkotti kättään häntä kohti.   
  
"Tule tänne. Tiedän, että sinäkin haluat tätä. Sinä et vain myönnä sitä." Hän sanoi, mutta hän oli väärässä. Draco ei halunnut sitä. Se teki hänelle kipeää. Se sai hänet vuotamaan verta. Hän mittaili huonetta katseellaan, etsi pakotietä, mutta hänen sänkynsä oli huoneen nurkassa ja hänen isänsä oli hänen edessään. Miksi hän olikaan maannut sängyllään? Miksi hän ei ollut livahtanut ulos talosta, paennut jonnekin?   
  
"Tule tänne, poikani. Ole kiltti." Hänen isänsä sanoi nyt anovalla äänellä, jota Draco inhosi. Se kertoi tarpeesta ja sai hänet tuntemaan syyllisyyttä - niin kuin sen oli tarkoitettu tekevänkin. Aivan kuin se olisikin hän, Draco, joka tuotti tuskaa isälleen. Hitaasti, antautuneena ja peloissaan hän ryömi lähemmäs ja antoi Luciuksen tarttua häneen ja nostaa syliinsä. Hän sulki silmänsä ja antoi tämän keinuttaa häntä polvillaan kuin pikkulasta, vaikka se tuntui sairaalta. Hän tunsi pakaroillaan isänsä uhkaavan kovuuden ja värähti.   
  
"Älä pelkää. Olen sinulle hellä." Lucius kuiskasi hänen korvaansa ja alkoi avata hänen kaapuaan. Draco muisti, että hän oli luvannut niin ennenkin ja silti kipu oli joka kerta ollut miltei sietämätöntä.   
  
"Ei..." Hän avasi silmänsä ja yritti nousta pois, mutta hänen isänsä ote hänestä tiukkeni.   
  
"Älä pakota minua satuttamaan sinua, Draco." Lucius sanoi raskaasti hengittäen. Hänen harmaat silmänsä hehkuivat kuumeisesti.   
  
"Olen odottanut sinua ja kaivannut sinua. Etkö näe, kuinka paljon tarvitsen sinua, poikani?" Hän kysyi huulet hullusti vapisten, epätoivoissaan ja raivoissaan. Draco jäykistyi paikoilleen. Hän ei vastustanut, kun hänen isänsä kaatoi hänet vatsalleen sängylle ja repi kiivaasti vaatteet pois hänen päältään aina vain raskaammin huohottaen. Hän koetti valmistaa itsensä kipuun, joka pian polttaisi hänen ruumistaan kuin poltinraudat, mutta ei osannut. Oksettava pelko kiertyi hänen vatsaansa hänen tuntiessaan isänsä käden levittävän hänen pakaroitaan ja sitten tämän sormen liukuessa niiden välistä hänen sisäänsä. Sen seuraan liittyi pian toinen ja kolmaskin. Draco puri hampaansa yhteen odottaessaan pahinta. Sekunnit venyivät tunneiksi. Hän haistoi kylmän hikensä voimakkaan hajun sieraimissaan. Hän alkoi nyyhkyttää pelosta. Ja silloin tuska tulvi hänen ylitseen. Hänen isänsä oli hänen sisällään, liikkui siellä ja repi auki hänen ruumiinsa. Taas kerran.   
  
Finish.


End file.
